


Please, Come Again

by WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility



Series: Please, Come Again Modern AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Smut, We Have One Mission Here, i own nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility/pseuds/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility
Summary: You have one mission tonight, seduce the hot emo guy who works at Hot Topic.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Series: Please, Come Again Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003869
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Please, Come Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by 'Emo Boy' by Ayesha Erotica

You sipped on your caramel frappe as you watched him through the window at Hot Topic, again.  
His hair flowed like spilled ink to his shoulders, he was deliciously pale, every time you saw him your breath caught.  
He dressed differently than other emo dudes, all black, but no band tees for him. He wore this complicated cloak all the time, complete with chains and buckles. His boots also had buckles, they looked well broken in. He wore spiked bracelets and sometimes you could see his single silver earring peeking out from under his hair.  
You had spoken to him a few times, nothing along the lines of what you wanted to say. But tonight, was the night. You could not make it through another week…  
Once the store cleared out from the final rush of the night you threw away your now empty cup and then walked swiftly into the store.  
“We’re closing soon,” he said slowly with his British accent nearly making you wet right there on the spot.  
“I won’t be long,” you replied as you pretended to look around.  
His eyes were on you, watching as you poked around. You could feel his gaze.  
It was now or never, you thought as you went up to the counter.  
“Something you need help with?” he asked.  
You smiled and leaned onto the counter. “I think you know what I want.”  
He moved closer, you could now see his eyes, they were as dark as his hair, intense and mysterious. Pools of oil reflecting your face back to you.  
“Why don’t you spell it out for me?” he asked grabbing onto the counter. A silver ring caught your eye, a strange symbol with a triangle, a circle, and a line through the two.  
“Come on fuck me, emo boy,” you said quietly, leaning in even closer.  
He looked into your eyes for a long moment and you feared rejection. You could see your night flash before your eyes, another frappe along with some hot wings and ice cream, comfort food, snuggled up on your couch with the pillows. Another night alone, just you, 365 Days on Netflix, and your vibrator.  
Shit, you’d have to stop and pick up some batteries.  
He said nothing as he walked around the counter and over to the front of the store. He reached up and pulled the gate down, locking it on the bottom.  
“Let’s go,” he said as he led the way to the small changing room.  
You closed the curtain behind you and then he was everywhere at once. His hands running up and down your body, his lips on yours. He kissed with a hunger, a need. He held onto your face, plunging his tongue into your mouth. You didn’t know what to grab and he began to unbuckle his buckles. He removed the cloak and then he untucked his shirt, rolled up his sleeves. You could easily spot the strange tattoo on his forearm, a snake and a skull. You thought you saw it move, but it must have just been the lights.  
You whipped off your shirt and his eyes raked over your body, lingering considerably on your lacey emerald green push-up bra.  
“I love that color,” he said as the words rolled off his tongue which he then used to slid over the tops of your breasts.  
Your skin tingled and then his lips were on yours again, his hands in your hair.  
His hair, you discovered was softer than yours, as you tangled your hand in his locks. As his lips were occupied you got to work on the buttons of his shirt, once that was done you moved onto his belt. He paused to whip his shirt off and then tend to his pants. You appreciated his milky white toned stomach and broad chest and couldn’t wait to see what else he had hidden away. You pulled your matching panties off and went to stuff them in your bag, but he took them from you, held them up to his face and then he inhaled deeply.  
It was such a small thing, something that you would have found gross if anyone else had done it, but the wicked smile that spread over his face afterwards…it tickled deep inside your stomach.  
His pants dropped to the floor, your eyes landing on the cock that awaited you. You weren’t disappointed, you thought with a smile as you went to sink to the floor, but he caught your arm. Your eyes met.  
“We don’t have time for that,” he said.  
“Okay,” you replied as you turned away from him, bending over and pressing your hands into the bench to steady yourself.  
He grabbed onto your hips as he lifted your skirt, getting into position.  
A song began to play over the speakers, he slowly pushed himself inside, receiving a gasp from you. He set his pace to the beat of the song. You had to concentrate and steady yourself, so your head didn’t crash into the wall. He pulled out completely and then thrust back in, each time another breathy cry escaped your lips.  
You know it had been a long time, longer than you cared to admit, but this felt better than anything you could remember.  
He knew exactly what he was doing. His grip was rough on your hips, his breathing deep, followed by delectable grunts and groans.  
As he slid out he put his hand on the back of your neck, turning you to him, where his lips were waiting.  
He caressed your neck and collarbone with his tongue and then he picked you up, guiding you down onto him, holding you between himself and the floor length mirror on the wall. You hooked your legs around him as he braced his hand against the mirror, seeking leverage.  
You felt like jelly as he fucked you into oblivion. You collapsed into him and held on as he continued his treacherous pace, reveling in the feeling you had been waiting for. The build was slow and then all at once you could feel the release, yours and his. Waves of ecstasy you hadn’t been able to achieve with your vibrator as of late crashed over you, sweeping you away.  
Your breathing caught as he changed the angle and began again, soon after, his legs began to tremble. You pulled him closer, your hands in his hair. He ran his tongue between your breasts which were now in his face.  
His head tilted back, his eyes closed, calm taking over his usually stern features.  
Your head was spinning by the time your feet touched the floor again. Everything was a blur as you both pulled your clothes back on. You finally felt satisfied, your stress level melting away.  
Nothing was said as you left the tiny room and he went right to the gate, unlocked it, and lifted it once more. A woman stood on the other side, an annoyed look on her face and then she saw me.  
“Again Sev?”  
He shrugged. “I’ve asked you not to call me that.”  
The woman walked in and went directly to the back disappearing behind an ‘Employees Only’ door. He walked back behind the counter and looked over at me.  
“Have a nice day…and please,” he said lingering on the last word a moment longer than needed. “Come again,” he finished.


End file.
